Big Bad Wolf
by booklover1947
Summary: Lucy is on a errand for her mother when things get steamy. Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf have never been this dirty. R&R
1. Chapter 1

On the outskirts of a small city called Magnolia stood a small cottage. It was a quaint two-story home, flowers lining the walkway and a garden in the back. It housed two women, a mother and daughter. Their names are Layla and Lucy Heartfillia.

Layla was a sweet and beautiful woman. Her long blonde hair shined like a hot summers day sun and her honey brown eyes were filled with so much kindness the hardest man would melt with a simple glimpse. It was her smile, though, that brightened the stormy days and lit the hearts of others. Physical features were not the only thing that made her. Some days you would see her helping out shop workers, others she would be playing with the children in the park. All in all, Layla Heartfillia was one of a kind.

Her daughter was everything she wasn't.

Although being raised by such a kind and caring mother, the townspeople called Lucy a devil, the comment was also there because of the blood red cloak she _always_ wore. She had her mothers looks, beautiful doe eyes, bright blonde hair and a striking figure but the attitude was completely different. Trouble followed Lucy like the plague and she enjoyed it. Most believe it's the people she hangs out with but they didn't know she didn't have any friends, they were just people she bragged to. No the cause of her actions was someone the town, her mother, grandfather, don't even know exists.

"Lucy!"

Groaning at her mothers voice, Lucy rolled out of her bed and sluggishly walked down to the kitchen. Layla stood at the counter, her long white dress flowing with the light breeze being let in from the window, a basket beside her being closed. Leaning against the wall, Lucy crossed her arms. "Yea?" She asked, a yawn coming from her mouth as she finished.

Layla turned around to her daughter, bright smile on her lips. "Good morning sweetie. I need you to do me a favor."

Lucy didn't bother responding and only rose a perfectly shaped brow. "Your grandfather is sick and I made him some soup to help with his recovery, I need you to go out today and bring this to him. And please darling, remember not to stray from the path, there are many dangers in the woods."

Keeping her face blank, Lucy nodded. "Okay. I just gotta get ready." She muttered, stalking away.

* * *

An hour later, Lucy opened the door and walked out. She had her hair in a low bun, tendrils framing her heart shaped face. A short, black dress clung to her curves before puffing out at her thighs and her beautiful crimson cloak was tied at her neck, the hood shadowing the top portion of her face.

She walked down the path leading into the woods. Not many travel through, they say that there is an evil, vile and terrifying beast in the woods. They're not wrong. Deep in the woods is rumored to be a hulking four-legged animal that stands several feet off the ground, it's coat is the blackest black and to make it even scarier, when it hides in the shadows it's eyes glow a frightening red. All the stories about such a creature didn't bother the blonde though, she knew that there was absolutely noting to be scared of. At least not for her.

Her eyes suddenly glinted, a grin spreading across plump, full lips. Bringing her hands up, Lucy pulled her hood down and looked around. Seeing nothing, she rolled her eyes and continued on, a new sway to her hips. Opening her mouth, she began singing.

_ Once upon a time_  
_ There was a nasty, little piggy filled with pride and greed_  
_ Once upon a time_  
_ There was an evil, little piggy typical disease_  
_ You see this little pig is slowly becoming my own worst enemy._  
_ You see this evil pig she's a blood, blood, blood sucking part of me._

Grabbing the edge of her cloak, Lucy lifted it slightly and spun in a circle causing her dress fanning around her legs and flash what was underneath. Not enough to know, but just a glimpse.

_Everywhere I go, you go along with me (she said)_  
_ Everything you get, is all because of me (I said)_  
_ Everything I do, you do along with me (she said)_  
_ No matter where you run, you cannot hide from me._

Leaning against one of the trees lining the path, Lucy bent one leg against the trunk while her right hand went palm up on her forehead. If someone saw her now, they would think she was a damsel in distress but her eyes were darkened and racing from area to area.

_ She's got a hold on me_  
_ Maybe she is just what they want me to be_

_ Even in these chains, you can't stop me._  
_ Even in these chains, you can't stop me!_

_ Pig, pig!_  
_ Would you let me in?_  
_ Pig, pig!_  
_ Would you let me in?_  
_ Pig, pig!_  
_ I've been everywhere that you've been_  
_ Now I've got nothing to lose and everything to win_  
_ Pig, pig!_  
_ Would you let me in?_  
_ Pig, pig!_  
_ Would you let me in?_  
_ Pig, pig!_  
_ I'm already under your skin_  
_ 'Cause I'm the big bad wolf, now let the games begin._

* * *

A deep, vicious growl sounded in the depths of the woods, scaring all the near by animals and causing them to run. The cause of such a sound was a wolf, a large, black wolf with petrifying red eyes. The wolf was aggravated, his hunt had been interrupted by another one of those stupid hunters but he took care of it. The guy wouldn't be talking for a very long time.

His head snapped to the right and he quickly lifted his snout to the air, taking a deep breath. After a few seconds the scent of strawberries and metal hit the wolfs nose, and if it was possible a grin took place on his face. Running to the border, Wolf watched as a cloaked figure entered. Minutes passed and soon the outskirts were long gone leaving the person alone, defenseless. _Prey. _

Wolf rose a brow as the figure slowed to a stop and pulled the hood down, reviling a head of blonde hair and doe eyes. Lowering to the ground in the shadows, he watched as she searched the area before rolling her eyes and start walking again. The sensual sway of her full hips was not lost on him.

As she opened her mouth, his eyes darkened as lyrics came pouring out.

_Once upon a time  
__ There was a nasty, little piggy filled with pride and greed_  
_ Once upon a time_  
_ There was an evil, little piggy typical disease_  
_ You see this little pig is slowly becoming my own worst enemy._  
_ You see this evil pig she's a blood, blood, blood sucking part of me._

He growled softly, almost unnoticeable, as her dress fanned out and he caught sight of creamy legs leading to a rounded backside before black lace covered the rest.

_Everywhere I go, you go along with me (she said)  
__ Everything you get, is all because of me (I said)_  
_ Everything I do, you do along with me (she said)_  
_ No matter where you run, you cannot hide from me._

The sight she let herself pose in almost got him to attack but his amazing sight let him see her eyes, darting from place to place. She knew he was here and was looking desperately for him.

_She's got a hold on me  
__ Maybe she is just what they want me to be_

_ Even in these chains, you can't stop me._  
_ Even in these chains, you can't stop me!_

_ Pig, pig!_  
_ Would you let me in?_  
_ Pig, pig!_  
_ Would you let me in?_  
_ Pig, pig!_  
_ I've been everywhere that you've been_  
_ Now I've got nothing to lose and everything to win_  
_ Pig, pig!_  
_ Would you let me in?_  
_ Pig, pig!_  
_ Would you let me in?_  
_ Pig, pig!_  
_ I'm already under your skin_  
_ 'Cause I'm the big bad wolf, now let the games begin._

'Yes let them.' Wolf thought. He crawled backwards, further into the shadow before rising and running off a bit.

* * *

_You see I am the wolf,_  
_ And this dirty, little piggy lives inside of me._  
_ You see every now and then,_  
_ I forget which one that I want and which one that I need._  
_ I have come to realize_  
_ That both of them have become a necessity_  
_ I now have come to realize_  
_ That I become which animal I choose to feed._

Lucy never let up on her search and it soon proved to be fruitful as a large form poked out from the woods, making eye contact before disappearing again. Lucy smirked, knowing exactly what he was doing. She kept dancing; twirling, dropping sometimes.

_Anything I say you lie along with me. (she said)_  
_ Every song you sing is all because of me (I said)_  
_ Anytime I cry you always laugh at me. (she said)_  
_ No matter what you do you will belong to me. _

She ran her hands down her body, getting lost in the song but never losing her objective. The wolf darted out from all spots. Behind her, beside and in front.

_She's got a hold on me,_  
_ Maybes she's just what they want me to be_

_ Even in these chains, you can't stop me._  
_ Even in these chains, you can't stop me!_

Darting her tongue out, Lucy looked into his eyes as she wet her lips and saw him do the same. They were both playing a game, all that mattered was who got who first. Lucy allowed the mirth she felt at this to fill her eyes and taunted him with it when he next showed himself.

_Pig, pig!_  
_ Would you let me in?_  
_ Pig, pig!_  
_ Would you let me in?_  
_ Pig, pig!_  
_ I've been everywhere that you've been_  
_ Now I've got nothing to lose and everything to win_  
_ Pig, pig!_  
_ Would you let me in?_  
_ Pig, pig!_  
_ Would you let me in?_  
_ Pig, pig!_  
_ I'm already under your skin_  
_ 'Cause I'm the big bad wolf, now let the games begin._

Clouds covered the sun, smothering the only source of light in the dark forest. Lucy never stopped her trek, it would mean she surrendered and Lucy Heartfillia never surrendered.

* * *

As the sun was covered, Wolf inwardly smirked. He waited for the little red-hood to give up, stop as she couldn't see. His sight allowed him to see perfectly in both light and darkness so watching her would be no problem. He growled, allowing the sound to come out full force, when she did not stop moving. Or singing in that case.

_Oh man, all these voices_  
_ I just can't get the fuck out of my head!_  
_ I can't, I can't, I can't._

She maneuvered perfectly in the dark, as if her eyes were as good as his own. As the clouds moved away, he saw a shit-eating grin on her face. Red riding hood wasn't stupid, nor was she scared of him.

_Even with these chains, you can't stop me._  
_ Even with these chains, you can't stop me_  
_ Even with these chains, you can't stop me_  
_ Even in these chains, you won't break me_  
_ Even in these chains, you won't stop me_  
_ Even in these chains, you won't break me_  
_ Even in these chains, you won't take me_  
_ Even in these chains, you won't haunt me._

* * *

Lucy pushed her chest and arms out, as if breaking out of something. Her grin never left her face since the 'menacing' growl echoed. Although she couldn't see in the dark, she knew this place like the back of her hand. Biting her lip, she looked for the black pelt she had been seeing for the past few minutes.

_Pig! Pig!_  
_ Pig, pig!_

_ Stay the fuck, stay the fuck, stay the fuck out of my head!_

_ She's got a hold on me,_  
_ Maybe she is just what they want me to be_

_ Even in these chains, you can't stop me._  
_ Even in these chains, you can't stop me!_

Lucy turned as steps sounded. Behind her stood the wolf and she got a good look at him. He stood at about six feet, towering over her. His coat was wild, as if the wind had whipped through it so much it can never be tamed again. And his eyes, his eyes were crimson the same as her cloak and had silted pupils. He, for all right and reason, could be and looked intimidating. However, Lucy grinned at him and took a step backwards when he took one forward. The wolf looked down at her feet and back to her eyes, daring her to go through with her plan. She only grinned wider at the silent challenge and turned on her heel, bolting.

_Pig, pig!_  
_ Would you let me in?_  
_ Pig, pig!_  
_ Would you let me in?_  
_ Pig, pig!_  
_ I've been everywhere that you've been_  
_ Now I've got nothing to lose and everything to win_  
_ Pig, pig!_  
_ Would you let me in?_  
_ Pig, pig!_  
_ Would you let me in?_  
_ Pig, pig!_  
_ I'm already under your skin_  
_ 'Cause I'm the big bad wolf, now let the games begin_  
_ 'Cause I'm the big bad wolf, now let the games begin!_  
_ 'Cause I'm the big bad wolf, now let the games begin. _

She screamed out the lyrics, sprinting off of the path and into the trees. She darted around, swerving and changing the pattern she made. In the end she knew it was futile, as the wolf was gaining on her by the second. Lucy made it to one of the open fields before she was tackled to the ground and was left staring up to the beast. It had caged her, two paws on either side of her head as it bend to eye level.

Panting, Lucy laid there, spread out staring into red eyes. She knew deep down that this was the beast everyone was scared of, the one she should be terrified of, screaming bloody murder as she waited for him to clamp his sharp teeth down on her fragile neck and mutilate her body. Instead she smiled and lifted a hand to his cheek. Her eyes softened, warmth filling them, taking away the steel gaze she constantly had. "I missed you," She whispered, tears filling her eyes.

The form above her slowly shifted, pelt disappearing and tanned skin replacing it. Long, wild black hair curtaining their left side of them. Muscled arms instead of paws caged her, chiselled chest and abs against her own. Soft skin replaced the fur on his cheek and Lucy let the tears fall as a familiar face stared down on her, sadness in his eyes. "Gajeel."

Nuzzling into her hand, Gajeel kissed her palm. Neither bothered with the fact that he was stark naked, all that currently mattered was that they were together after so long. Swooping down he caught her in a searing kiss, both letting the passion, love and loneliness they felt over their time apart, be shown in that one gesture. Gajeel caught both of her cheeks in his hands, leaning on his forearms as her own tangled into his hair, pulling his lips harder against her own. Running his tongue along her lips, he swept the muscle in as she gasped. He groaned at her taste, almost having forgot the flavor of her and himself.

Pulling back, Lucy left butterfly kissed along his cheeks before looking into his eyes again. "Missed you too, Bunny."

Their words were soft, like if they spoke to loudly they'd be ripped away from each other. Lucy whimpered lightly at the thought of losing him again, it wouldn't happen and if it did she wouldn't allow him to go without being with her once again. Her eyes darkened and she pulled him down again, plunging her tongue in and dominating the kiss. "Please... love... me." She whispered in between kisses.

Gajeel didn't even need to be told, the scent of her arousal surrounded him like a blanket and he breathed deeply, wanting more of the wonderful smell. He knew why she wanted this, right here and now, After being taken from each other once before, even for a short period of time, they were filled with desire and sadness. They wished to be with each other, become one, if you will. Inclining his head, he kissed her again, slowly this time, savoring every moment. He brought his mouth to her chin and down her neck, leaving whispers of his lips. Finding her rapidly beating pulse, he opened his mouth and sucked on the flesh.

Lucy gasped at the sudden movement and arched her back. She made a sound of disappointment when he pulled away. He lowered his head to the strings of her cloak and took one end into his mouth. Looking up to her, he pulled the end, easily untying the bow. Kneeling, Gajeel brought his hands up and opened the fabric, before lifting her by the waist and quickly unzipping the back of her dress. Lucy looked at him, eyes dazed and biting her lip coyly as she lowered herself back down, dragging her man back with her. Her kissed down her collarbone and the tops of her creamy mounds. Tugging, he slowly pulled her dress down, teasing her.

Finally her breasts were freed and Lucy shivered slightly as the air his her nipples, causing them to pucker. Gajeel's gaze on them didn't help. He looked at her with so much intensity and passion Lucy nearly came right there. He grinned, she chuckled softly, wolfishly at her reaction. He dived in between her breasts, letting her scent wash over him as he dragged his nose over to the center of her breasts. Poking his tongue out, Gajeel traced around the nub, watching as she withered underneath him. Glaring, Lucy whimpered. "St-stop t-teasing me, plea-se Gajeel."

Taking mercy on his beautiful blonde, he opened his mouth at took her into his mouth, a loud moan tearing at Lucy's throat. Gajeel laved over her nipple while his hand kneaded it's twin, pulling and twisting. Arching her back, Lucy dug her hands into his hair, trying to stay grounded from the feeling of flying. All of her attention on his mouth, she didn't realize that he had been dragging her dress down until she felt his hands on her bare hips. He gripped her tightly, most likely leaving bruises in the morning but the thought flew away from her mind like a stray leaf as Gajeel ran his hands down the inside of her thighs.

Her legs quivered in anticipation, her core aching to be touched, yet his hands never got close. No like everything he did, the hulking man above her teased her, denied her the one thing that consumed her thoughts, his touch, as he moved up and down, getting closer to her center before pulling back. It wasn't like she wasn't ready for him, no all Lucy wanted was for him to be buried deep inside her, thrusting, pounding, jackhammering into her for as long as he liked. "Please baby...Ngggh...please." She moaned, her chest heaving as he nibbled along her stomach.

Opening her legs, Gajeel settled in between them, putting them over his broad shoulders. Trailing his crimson orbs up her marked body, letting them linger on her chest, he looked into her eyes, setting his mouth close to her covered core. "Please what?" He asked.

Screwing her eyes shut, Lucy bucked her hips as his breath puffed out on her soaking womanhood. She wiggled them, hoping he would get the meaning. "Ah, ah, ah. Tell me. Tell me exactly what you want."

"Touch me," She said, the plea in her voice loud and clear. As he raised a brow, she groaned. "Eat me!"

He sighed in mock exasperation before dragging his tongue along the lace fabric. Lucy fisted her hands in her cloak, eyes going wide at the friction it caused. "Again." Was her breathy command. He didn't disappoint. Before long Lucy was withering and panting. Wanting more she hooked her fingers in the waist band and pulled them down slightly, letting Gajeel pull them off, tossing them somewhere behind him. As he went to go down on her again, her hands shot out, tangling in his hair and forcing him to look at her. "No, I want you inside me. Now."

Smirking he crawled up her body, leaning on his forearms as his thick length settled on her soaking lips. Lucy brought him down, attacking his lips. As they battled, she gripped his member, rubbing it along her slit and letting him slide in at her entrance. Gajeel slowly entered causing both teens to break away from their lip lock to gasp. Lucy from him rubbing her walls in all the right ways and Gajeel from her vice like grip on him. Half way in he pulled back, relishing at her disapproval, before thrusting in to the hilt. He kept pace, slow out and a quick enter, letting the pressure gradually build. Lucy was letting wanton moans fill the air around them as grunts occasionally came from the man above her. The coil in her stomach was tightening and it wasn't long before it was on the edge of snapping but the pace Gajeel set left her teetering, never falling but just on the edge. "Faster, harder."

Complying, Gajeel set a brutal pace, jackhammering into her without abandon. The sound of sweat-soaked skin slapping against one another and near screams were heard, echoing throughout the forest but it didn't bother either of them, to consumed in the feeling of each other.

Lucy's walls were fluttering rapidly and when Gajeel hit the sweet spot inside her, she screamed. "FUCK! Right there, baby. Oh god, GAJEEL!" Her orgasm crashed over her, back arching and clawing at his back.

As Lucy came, Gajeel knew that he wouldn't last so when her canal constricted painfully on him, he lifted his head, a mix between a howl and roar coming from him. His arms shook, giving out on him and making him collapse atop the blonde, his head on her chest. They panted for minutes, neither having enough strength to move. Lucy finally regained some feeling and brought a hand up to brush through his hair, a sated smile on her face. "That was amazing."

Grunting his agreement, Gajeel rolled off of her frame but left his head on her chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist, sighing at the sound of her heartbeat. "Hey Gajeel," She whispered. Feeling him nod against her, Lucy let out a long sigh. "You're going to leave again aren't you?"

He propped himself up on his elbow, looking into her doe eyes filled with sadness. "Yes, but it shouldn't be for long. When they took me, it was because the last alpha was sick and he needed a successor. That was me and this time, I just have to go for a few weeks, let the pack adjust to having me as the new leader." He explained.

Lucy turned her head away, not wanting him to see the tears that were welling up. "Y-You promise to come back to me though, right?"

He brought her head back to him, smile that only she got to see on his lips. "Yea, Lucy. I promise. I know it must be difficult having to put up with this but soon enough we'll be together all the time. I haven't forgotten, either. The time is soon."

A watery smile lit her face. "You mean, you're really going to m-mate me?" Excitement was easily detected in her voice.

"Damn straight. Who wouldn't want you for a mate? Not that they'll get you, you're _mine._"

She giggled at his possessiveness. Trailing a hand down his chest, she played with his happy trail. "I do happen to love my big," She let her hand travel a bit lower, tugging on the course hair right above his base. "Bad," She gripped his cock, flipping them over with her hovering above him. "Wolf. " She growled, attacking him.

* * *

Inside a small cabin deep in the dark woods, an old man sat on his bed, beer in hand. A picture of two beautiful blonde women and himself sat on his bedside table. "Yes, she was here."_ Cough._ "You as well my child." _Sneeze. Sniffle. Cough._ "She may be staying the night, I'm not sure yet." _Sniffle._ "Goodnight Layla." Hanging the phone up, the man grinned, his plan had gone flawlessly. The grin turned lecherous as another loud howl echoed. "Oh the joys of youth." He chuckled, taking a drink.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it! **

**I would like to say sorry, I haven't updated my on-going stories in a while and I feel terrible but I'm dreading writing them as one is soon to be ended. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or the song. **

**If you want to listen to this song, it's Big Bad Wolf by In This Moment. **

**Thanks for reading Lovelies~! Xoxo**


	2. Epilogue

Layla entered the kitchen, still groggy from waking. She went over to the counter, intent on making herself a cup of coffee. Taking the now filled mug, she went to turn but something caught her eye. Sitting beside the coffeemaker was a white envelope, _Mama_ scrawled in fancy handwriting she knew was Lucy's. Furrowing her brow, she picked it up and took a seat at the table. 'Why would Lucy write me a note? Usually when she leaves she just, goes.'

Tearing it open, Layla pulled out two pieces of paper, the last smaller than the other. Taking a sip, she got comfortable, legs tucked beneath her, unfolding the first letter.

_Mama, _

_I'm not home. I won't be for some time. But perhaps I should begin with something else. _

_I met someone, sometime ago. His name is Gajeel but most call him the black beast. I know that you know what I'm talking about. _

_I'm sorry for not telling you that earlier. We're in love, have been for a long time. He asked me to be his mate and I've agreed. Yes, he is a werewolf, when you read this I might be one as well. I've left to his pack, where I'm not sure but I do know that I must stay for awhile. As soon as it's possible, I'll come home. _

_In my room is a book I've written. If you want to know everything, read it, enjoy it. As time passes and my life goes on, more chapters will come and although you may not be there for these events, know that I want you to know, I want you to be there, even if it's not in the traditional sense. If you do decide to read it, Mama, please read the note at the top._

_I love you, Mama. I always have, even if I didn't say it, and I always will. _

_Your Daughter, _

_Lucy Heartfillia-Redfox. _

As she read the last word, tears rapidly fell from Layla's face. Her daughter was gone, not knowing when she would return. She's being _mated_ with, and becoming, a werewolf. Heart wrenching sobs tore at her throat and bounced off the walls surrounding her, making the sadness even more painful. She clawed at her chest and hair, wishing it was all fake but the previous wrinkles on the paper made it clear. Lucy had cried while writing that note and her daughter never cried. "Please!" She screamed. "Please no!"

Layla let her sorrow consume her until her screams and wails turned to sniffles and hiccups. She shakily reached a hand out to the last note.

_Bunny,_

_I know I've been gone longer then expected but the pack took longer adjusting time then I thought. _

_They've warmed up recently and I think that now is the time. Heat is next week and I plan on having you as my mate. No more waiting. _

_Short notice, I know but I'll be coming to get you in two days time. _

_Love you, _

_Your Big Bad Wolf._

That right there only made the truth much more forceful. As more tears filled her vision as Layla got up and wobbled back to her room, intent on sleeping away the pain.

* * *

_Your Daughter,_

_Lucy Heartfillia-Redfox._

Silent tears fell from Lucy's face as she finished the letter. Her mother was the most important person in the world to her and, apart from Gajeel and her grandfather Makarov, she was the only one that gave a damn about her. Yes, she would be expanding her family with Gajeel, future children and a pack but having to leave the one she had now was going to be one of the hardest things Lucy has ever done. 'It's not for forever.' She kept repeating to herself and it wouldn't but the time apart wouldn't be short, either.

Taking a deep breath, she looked to the sky. It was almost a full moon tonight, officially marking the night before the beginning of the heat season and the night Lucy Heartfillia would leave home, becoming a Redfox. Sealing her and Gajeel's letters in an envelope, Lucy picked up her duffle bag and left the room. Quietly stepping into her mothers room, she fought off tears as she kissed her forehead, whispering a heartfelt 'I love you. Goodbye.'. After placing the note beside the coffeemaker, Lucy took off, running into the forest. She slowed as the outskirts left her sight and complete darkness surrounded her. Her head whipped to the right as a branch snapped. Glowing red eyes greeted her and Lucy smiled. Gajeel slinked out of the woods, nuzzling his snout into her neck as he smelled sadness radiating off of her. Kissing his cheek, Lucy climbed on his back. "Let's go." She whispered.

Gajeel sprinted off with Lucy clinging to his fur. She buried her face in his neck, breathing deeply. She loved the smell of him, metal and pine. He had told her once that she smelled of strawberries and vanilla but it had taken on a slightly more metallic edge to it from being around him. She remember giggling as red tinged her cheeks saying as long as it wasn't someone else on her it didn't matter. That was before they had gotten together. Blushing didn't really happen anymore, as being with Gajeel meant you were subjected to perverseness just about 24/7. As memories flooded her system, Lucy closed her eyes and let sleep carry her off.

* * *

Layla blinked her eyes open and found herself in Lucy's room. _Old room._ She reminded herself sadly. Shaking her head, she whipped the tears that were beginning their trek. Getting out of the bed, she instantly noticed a stack of papers on the desk. Walking over, she picked it up, reading the title out loud. "My Adventures In Love. By: Lucy J. Heartfillia."

She brought the book to her chest, clutching it tightly. Bringing it with her, Layla went to the door and closed it. She quickly got washed and dressed, one intent in mind. She locked the door on her way out before making her way into the woods. She pulled the hood of her dark purple clock over her head. "Maybe you know something."

* * *

A nudge to her shoulder brought the blonde out of her slumber. As she looked around, she noticed the sun peaking over the horizon, meaning she had been out for roughly 4 hours. Gajeel stood beside her in wolf form while trees surrounded them. "We're here?" She asked, stretching and letting out a satisfied grunt at the pop from her spine. Seeing his nod, Lucy picked up her bag from the ground beside her before standing. Shouldering the bag, Lucy smiled up at him. "Then what are we waiting for?"

The pair walked for a few minutes before Lucy saw a clearing up ahead. She took a nervous glance at Gajeel, worried about her appearance when his pack just recently accepted him. Rolling her shoulders she firmed her resolve, he wouldn't have asked if he didn't think they wouldn't like her.

Looking around the open space, Lucy watched as a small light blue/grey wolf came padding out of a large tent on the forest edge. Gajeel nodded in greeting, nudging Lucy towards the wolf. She held a hand out, waiting for it to place it's paw there. Instead, the wolf shifted. Standing before her was a short, blue haired girl with hazel eyes. Lucy wasn't bothered by the fact that she was nude, it happened with every shift. She smiled, introducing herself. "Hey. I'm Lucy, nice to meet you."

The girl took the pre-offered hand, shaking it lightly. "My name is Levy. I'm one of the betas here. You're alpha's mate, correct?"

Lucy nodded. Hearing a groan behind her, she shifted her attention to her mate, seeing he had turned. She steeped back beside him, tucking herself in his arms as they wrapped around her. Sinking into him, Lucy nuzzled his neck in affection, Gajeel returning the gesture. "Welcome home." He said, waving to the wolves that had come out of the tent.

* * *

Layla went to knock on the door of cabin. As her fist was mere millimeters away the door swung open, reviling a short man, only reaching her knees. The man looked at her knowingly and opened the door wider, making room for her to step in. A click sounded as he began speaking. "I thought you would come here, child."

She spun around and grabbed the man in a hug, tears streaming down her porcelain cheeks. "Oh dad, I don't know what to do. She left and I'm alone and she left me for-"

"A werewolf." Makarov finished, patting her back but waiting for her to explode.

Layla drew back quickly, horror on her face. She took small steps backwards until her back hit the wall. "Y-you knew?!" She yelled.

He nodded solemnly, going towards her. He continued even as she tried to scramble into the wall. "I've known for a while. At the beginning it was only a hunch, but I saw them walking through the woods together." He explained, hugging the blonde. She fought against him weakly, her sorrow soon overcame her once again and she fell into his chest weeping. Makarov rubbed slow circles on her back, kissing the crown of his daughters head. "Oh Layla, they were so in love and that was years ago."

She looked at him with bloodshot eyes. Sniffling, she asked, "Are you sure t-that they were in l-love?" Her voice was weak and scratchy.

Makarov smiled widely as he remembered that moment. "Yes. I'm as sure as the fact that you're my daughter. They were walking along one of the paths, laughing and carrying on but even a blind man could see the way they looked at each other. It was the same way you and Ivan," He spat the name out. "looked at each other and then you and Jude. Pure, one and only love, my child."

"She left me this." She whispered, showing him the papers.

He nodded, reading the title. Pushing them back to her chest, he chuckled softly. "Then you should read it. You'll know more and it will prove what I have said, to be true."

She clutched it once again, leaning into her fathers chest, eyes drifting shut. "Yes. Soon."

As she fell asleep, Makarov looked out the open window and to the morning sky. "Lucy, I hope you return soon. I'm not sure how your mother will hold up."

* * *

Brilliant flames blew around with the wind as Lucy, Gajeel and the pack sat around the fire. After a long day of meeting each of the members, they had sat down, sharing stories and informing Lucy of everything about themselves. She was overjoyed as they accepted her, not only to be in the pack, but to be the female alpha. They had been nothing but loving in the past day.

Lucy sat in, a now wearing clothing, Gajeel's lap, giggling as Natsu and Gray, both betas, argued. Apparently, they had been rivals for a long time, but everyone would tell her they were really best friends.

Gajeel's arms tightened around her waist, giving her a silent massage. They would all soon retire, but anyone with a mate would be doing everything but sleeping. She stood from his lap, allowing him to get up. Giving a nod to his pack, he grabbed her hand and led her to the woods.

Gajeel had told her earlier about everything. After they mated, he would bite her neck and a transformation would begin the next night. Two emotions warred inside her. Excitement at being Gajeel's mate, married in an even higher meaning, and fear. Shifting for a mate is excruciating, the feeling of all your bones breaking, muscles tearing and then being replaced by larger, stronger ones. This all happened in a span of ten seconds, making it even worse.

Gajeel led her to a beautiful lake. It was an open spot, only one willow tree joining it. The bright moon shone down, making the water glisten and sparkle. She didn't have anymore time to look at the amazing landscape as a strange feeling crawled over her. Lucy's eyes zeroed in on Gajeel, who had turned and was staring heatedly at her. She briefly wondered what was wrong with her before the thought was washed away with intense desire.

They simultaneously launched at each other, lips clashing and hands grappling. As their tongues tangled and fought, they tore at the others clothing. Rips, pops and tears didn't reach their ears. Nothing mattered, only the person in front of them. Gajeel pushed her up against the willow, lifting her up and pulling her close. Lucy wrapped her legs around his waist, hands tangling in his hair. He tore her panties off and then ripped his pants off. Lucy was soaking, making it that much easier to bury himself in her heat.

Lucy moaned, crashing their mouths together again as Gajeel set a rough pace. Their movements were frantic, searching for the release they desperately needed. It wasn't long before Lucy came with a scream, raking her nails down his muscled back.

Even as velvet walls closed painfully on his dick, Gajeel never let up. He needed her like he needed oxygen. Locking eyes, he growled dangerously. "One more."

Shaking her head, Lucy whimpered as she withered against him and the tree. Her last orgasm had deliciously crashed against her, making her mind fuzzy and limbs weak but as tired as she felt, she couldn't deny him. She circled her hips, rubbing her clit against his pelvis. The coil inside her was beginning to tighten again and Lucy knew that this was the last one. Gajeel lifted her higher, taking a pink nub in his mouth.

Lucy screamed, in either pain or pleasure she didn't know, as his sharp teeth nicked her breast. It all felt the same now, but honestly she was more focused on the large member pounding into her. She tensed as the coil finally snapped and white dotted her vision, a scream tearing her throat before she clamped it over his shoulder. "GAJEEL!"

Her walls tightening and her blunt teeth breaking his skin, Gajeel swore his eyes crossed and he came with a fierce roar, allowing his own pointed teeth to pierce into her neck. They stayed like that for a few seconds before collapsing to the ground, panting.

Lucy shook her head weakly, the dense fog that had settled over her, receding. "Wow," She whispered, trying to lift an arm, only for it to hit the ground. She looked at Gajeel with a flimsy smirk. "You really did me in."

He chuckled, gaining enough strength to throw an arm over his eyes. "Other way around. Holy shit, mating's draining."

"That fog, that was the heat?"

Gajeel nodded, feeling his heartbeat return to normal. "Yeah, gets like that the first few seasons. Soon enough it will just be us but we'll still be... I don't know, challenged? To go so many times. Also, we won't be tearing each others clothes off, just fucking."

Lucy pouted and squirmed on his chest, where she had fallen. "What if I like you tearing my clothes off? I happen to think it's very hot."

He lifted his arm to look at her with a raised brow. "Well if you want me to I can rip them off all the time. Not that there's much to rip."

Lucy rolled her eyes and they settled into a comfortable silence.

"Hey Gajeel," He grunted. "I can't walk." She giggled.

"Good."

* * *

Layla turned the last page, a smile on her face. She had finished the book Lucy had given her, along with many others and a new one had just recently arrived. Almost two years had past since Lucy left, leaving her heartbroken and alone but after reading the handwritten pages, Layla realized it was for the best. They loved each other immensely and it was now very obvious.

They now have a child, Jace Isaac Redfox, and from Lucy's description, he was beautiful. Blonde hair and crimson eyes, a trait from each parent.

Excitement overwhelmed Layla as the time past. In Lucy's last chapter, she had promised that Gajeel, Jace and herself would be here today. When she awoke this morning, she had cleaned until everything was practically sparkling. Now, she waited.

When a knock came from the door, Layla jumped up and scrambled to the door. As it swung open, she was greeted with the sight of three individuals.

Lucy was even more breathtaking than when she left. Even though her hair was braided and throw over her shoulder, it reached her waist. She had grown a few inches in height, now standing eye level with her mother. She wore a white halter dress that stopped at her knees with white gladiator sandals.

Gajeel had his hair tied back lowly. A black t-shirt clung to his figure while grey baggy jeans were on his legs, followed by black boots.

And as if the tears falling from her eyes weren't fast enough, the child in the mans arms made them pour. He was a beautiful mix of both parents, adopting features from both, evenly.

Layla looked at her daughter once again, smiling widely before gathering the younger blonde in her arms. She kissed the top of her head so many times she lost count. Placing her hands on her shoulders, Layla stepped away from Lucy, who had tears falling freely. "My baby. I missed you."

"I missed you too, Mama. I'm home." She whispered.

* * *

The day went past quickly with Layla getting acquainted with her son-in-law and grandson, telling Lucy of what she's been up to the past two years and in return hearing about Lucy's new life.

Layla had never liked werewolves. Reason being her ex-husband being one and injuring their first born, but now? She couldn't be happier that her daughter found her big bad wolf.

* * *

**End! How was it? **

**Okay so I'm most likely going to do the side story. I'm not entirely sure when I'll get it up because I have other things to focus on. **

**I do promise that the first chapter _will_ be up before the end of the month. **

**Love you all!**

**Xoxox, Lovelies! **


End file.
